World War III (2016-2023)
World War III was the worst war the world had ever seen, with 131,002,762 casualties. There were 4 sides which were the American-Eurasian Union, the Union of Democratic States, Great Islamic Middle Eastern Caliphate and other Islamic militant groups, and the Alliance of Development, Co-Prosperity, and New Ideas. It started on March 28th, 2016, and ended on July 19th, 2023. After the war, the Era of Change began. Background Since the 2010s, most European and American relations with Russia have grinded to a halt. It hit a breaking point in 2014 with the War in Donbass. Since then, they had fought many small wars and had several incidents. Russia decided to bomb Brussels to destabilize NATO and the EU. They became allies and merged into the UDS. Russia also wanted to spread their influence in Eastern Europe, and decided to invade them. War Major events are typed in bold. The Start of the War At the start of the war, not much fighting happened. It was still the worst war of the 21st century. Deaths: 280,000 March 2016 Operation Великий русский Атака(literally Great Russian Attack) starts and the Russian Army bombs Brussels, Belgium to destabilize NATO and The European Union. Deaths: 670 April 2016 After the operation succeeds, both sides are created. The Union of Democratic States was originally was an agreement between NATO and the EU. Due to a referrendum on the 18th, Ukraine is split in to West Ukraine and East Ukraine. Russia starts its invasion of the Dnipropetrovsk Oblast. On the 12th, the bombing of Brussels stops. Deaths: 18,000-125,000 May 2016 East Ukraine have turned into a mindless puppet of the much larger Russian Federation. With help from Middle Eastern countries, Palestine invades Israel. Around the same time, ISIL starts its invasion of Lebanon. Deaths: 280,000 Russia's Trimuph Much of the fighting was done during this period. During this time, Russia was winning. Deaths: 58,354,123 June 2016 Sudan and South Sudan go into war with each other. The battle of Dnipropetrovsk begins. Bolivia invades Chile. Around this time people start calling it World War III instead of Great War of Europe. Deaths: 490,000-700,000 July 2016 Most of Dnipropetrovsk Oblast have been conquered by Russia. Bolivia starts invading Paraguay. Russia starts Operation Все Восточная Европа в России(literaly All Eastern Europe to Russia), a plan to invade most of Eastern Europe. Deaths: 890,000-1,293,567 August 2016 South Korea invades North Korea, starting the Korean Conflict. The Dnipropetrovsk Oblast surrenders. The Union of Democratic States starts Operation Tidal Wave, an operation to stop Russia's growth. Russia invades Estonia. Soon, Belarus becomes another mindless puppet state of Russia. Deaths: 1,003,784-1,489,786 September 2016 Russia starts Operation Hellfire, in which they bomb countries until they surrender. They easily finish conquering Estonia. ISIL starts its invasion of Jordan. Crimean Tatars take control of Crimea, creating the small Tatar Republic Of Crimea. Deaths: 1,420,682-1,796,867 October 2016 Russian forces invade Germany. Under an agreement between Guyana, Paraguay, and French Guiana form Gran Guiana. East Ukraine and Russia joins together. Deaths: 1,678,454-2,087,468 November 2016 The Almeridia botnet virus shuts down websites, screws up ATMs, emergency vehicles, and hospitals, and causes power outages and world panic all over the world for 10 days. It became the first virus with a death toll, with 398 deaths(not counting the Virus War from November 2016- February 2017 and the second Virus War from July 2017-October 2017 which had a combined death toll of 724,786). Many countries invade other suspects and things get out of control. Deaths: 1,968,943-2,345,345 December 2016 Operation Almeridia Death starts, which eventually figures out that ISIL created it.' A mass invasion of ISIL starts.' Lithuania is invaded by Russia. Iraq and Iran invade each other again. Deaths: 2,408,608-2,796,734 January 2017 Russia does what no country have done before, invade the USA. They succesfully invaded some parts of Alaska. The USA didn't give much protection to Alaska because they thought that the winter would stop them. Barack Obama leaves office. He is later assassinated by a soldier from Donetsk. Deaths: 2,720,564-3,098,423 February 2017 ISIL becomes the first entity to surrender, after the massive invasion. Pakistan finally enters the war, as the Pakistani Civil War ends. Pakistan then invades India. Deaths: 2,998,789''-''3,412,982 March 2017 Russia leaves United Nations due to the war. With support from the USA, Israel conquered Palestine. Russia controls much of Alaska. Many terrorist groups try to restore ISIL. The Tatar Republic of Crimea falls to the much stronger Russia. Deaths: 3,978,246-4,829,712 April 2017 Via Belgium, Russia begins invading Western Europe. The Great Battle of Frankfurt starts now. Russia goes past the border and invades West Ukraine. Morocco invades Spain's 2 cities on its land. Deaths: 4,628,374-5'',620,076''' May 2017 The Great Battle of Frankfurt ended with 280,000 casualties. Western Sahara becomes fully independent. After a coup d etat that threw Robert Mugabe out of power, Zimbabwe enters the war. All BRICS nations join the war. Iran have successfully invaded most of Iraq. ''Deaths: 5,474,984-''6,340,754 June 2017 ISIL is officially restored as GIMEC (Great Islamic Middle Eastern Caliphate) They then invade what's left of Iraq. Russia annexes South Ossetia and Abkhazia. The Caucasian Alliance declares war on Russia. Deaths: 7,345,892 July 2017 It is discovered that Great Persian Calipahe, a terrorist organization were the developers of the Almeridia virus.' A massive invasion of GPC starts, however, they are able to push them back.' Deaths: 8,123,678 August 2017 South Korea is able to stop North Korea from nuking it, and South Korea is able to invade North Korea. Russia invades Poland. GPC invades Turkimenistam, while GIMEC invades Syria. The GPC is still pushing the soldiers back, but it can't, and the GPC loses some of its land. Deaths: 12,982,355 September 2017 Most of GPC have been conquered by other Middle Eastern countries. GIMEC slowly conquers Jordan. Russia takes control of Belarus. Russia and the USA have a truce, in which Russia gets some land in Alaska. Brazil switches sides from UDS to EAU(Eurasian Union). The Eurasian Union is renamed to the American-Eurasian Union. Deaths: 15,879,321 October 2017 The Virus Conflict officially ends, with GPC surrendering. The Snowflake Movements start, which causes many invasions to slow down. However, at the time, the protests were only minor. Russia takes control of a strip of land that would connect Russia and Western Europe. That strip of land was named Occupied Alpland. Deaths: 18,967,348-19,654,432 November 2017 Iran joins the Middle Eastern Union. GIMEC declares war on Saudi Arabia. Occupied Alpland greatly expands. After a revolution in Columbia, Columbia declares war on its neighbor, Venezuela, under the new name Gran Columbia. Deaths: 19,874,498 December 2017 The war between Iraq and GIMEC creates 2 forces. The 2nd force becomes more pro-russian, and breaks away from GIMEC and creates West Iraq. Russia started Operation Caucasian Death, in which they would get forces from West Iraq and Iran, and move them to the Caucasian Union, a force that strongly supports the UDS. Deaths: 21,648,978 January 2018 North Belgium starts its invasion of South Belgium. On the Spratly Islands, even more oil and some precious minerals are discovered, worth billions of dollars. Over 700 people come to the Spratly Islands, and the Spratly Oil Company was created. This caused the Spratly Wars, in which 6 different countries fought for the land. During this time, Tibet declared independence. Due to the war with South Belgium, North Belgium, the Netherlands and Luxembourg create Nobenelux. Chechenya gets full control of its land, and even gets some recognization. They then invade Russia's Republic of Ingushetia. Deaths: 25,079,785 February 2018 GIMEC is slowly collapsing, with less and less supporters. This allows Russia to take control of some parts of the Middle East. Russian forces take control of the count Slovakia. North Korea has used its larger army to surround South Korea, however, South Korea gets forces from Japan. South Belgium enters Nobenelux's Province of the Netherlands. Deaths: 28,832,478 March 2018 Ebola have came back, with an epidemic in France. Russia starts its invasion of Moldova, with Transnistria easily annexed. The rest was harder. After a refferendum on the 12th, Novorussya joins Russia, creating the Novorussya Oblast. South Korea is practically limited to Seoul and the cities around it. Bolivia enters Argentina. Deaths: 31,792,528 April 2018 Ebola spreads to England and Spain. There is still no cure. In Korea, an operation have started to push the North Koreans back. It soon became a fierce battle with South Korean forces going north, and North Korean forces going south. Operation Tidal Wave turns from a simple peace keeping mission, into a full out conflict, with terrible battles all over the baltic countries. The USA starts a full invasion of GIMEC and Syria. Russia conquers most of Moldova, with the invasion of Romania later starting. Deaths: 35,132,698 May 2018 Brazil declares war on Bolivia. Russia have conquered most of Romania and all of Moldova. The USA's invasion of Syria is not going well, with GIMEC forces pushing them back. Operation Tidal Wave enters Ukraine, with control of the Balkan States failing. Russia invades the Czech Republic. Deaths: 38,897,859 June 2018 The USA is able to invade parts of Syria. Operation Tidal Wave successfully conquers parts of East Ukraine, however, it have been quite lacking. Russia starts an invasion of some parts of Western Europe. The Caucasian Union surrenders, after 6 months of hard war. Deaths: 42,279,646 July 2018 After a while, deaths slow down. China invades Taiwan. Most countries don't recognize the invasions most countries don't recognize Taiwan. Serbia starts an invasion of many countries to recreate Yugoslavia. The Tatar Republic is created, and has full control over Crimea. The Czech Republic surrenders. Deaths: 44,389,421 August 2018 USA's invasion of Syria succeeds in control of a section of West Syria. USA announces the creation of the Union of West Levant. Operation Tidal Wave wins an important victory in the Battle of Prague, winning them the region Bohemia. Russian forces enter Bulgaria. GIMEC's invasion of Lebanon starts. Deaths: 46,697,482 September 2018 Syria surrenders, however, GIMEC still survives. GIMEC and Occupied Syria are in a terrible war, with GIMEC looking like it's winning. Bulgaria is losing to Russia, however, the Russian's are losing to the Tatars, as the Tatar Republic grows. GIMEC has problems with invading Lebanon, due to the fact that to get to Lebanon, they have to cross through Syria. Deaths: 48,938,697 October 2018 GIMEC invades Northern Syria, giving them a passage to Lebanon. Russian forces enter Austria, which they try to add to Occupied Alpland, and seem to exceed, with around a third of Austria being under Russian control. Austria changes its constitution, allowing it to enter military alliances. USA's control of Syria ends with a GIMEC victory. Deaths: 51,284,986 November 2018 The Tatar Republic violently collapses under its own weight, and is conquered by Russia. Russia starts an invasion of the Middle East, with a new plan. To restore the Russian Empire, Lebanon surrenders. With the Tatar Republic crumbled, Russia conquered most of Bulgaria. Deaths: 53,789,362 December 2018 Japan has a coup d'état and becomes an empire again. They declare war on Korea and China. Taking advantage of the Korean Front, they conquer large parts of Korea. They also invade Taiwan. This starts the Asian Conflict. The USA conquers most of Syria. Russia starts an invasion of Turkey. Deaths: 58,634,123 Japan's Triumph During this time of the war, the tide had turned against the Russians, however the Japanese were getting stronger and more powerful. Deaths: ????? January 2019 Japan successfully invades Russia's Sakhalin Oblast while Russia invades Turkey. Russia's invasion of Turkey fails, and Chechenya expands. The Korean Front temporarily ends so that they can fight against the Japanese. The Japanese are able to take control of some parts of China. Deaths: 62,358,934-63,298,577 February 2019 Japan's invasion of Taiwan was successful. Operation Tidal Wave scores many victories, and Russia's land in Alaska was gone. Japan decided to invade Vietnam. The UDS prepares for a large operation against Russia in May, known as Operation True Liberty. Meanwhile, Japan prepares for an operation in March to invade more of the Pacific(including America's Pacific Coast) Deaths: 65,743,892 March 2019 ''Japan starts Operation Asian Sea, and starts invading parts of China, Russia, Cambodia, and Vietnam. This was the most bloody operation of the war and during the 4 months of the operation, more ''than 9 million die, almost half of the Asian Front's casualties. The Caucasian Union was successfully able to break away from Russia. Russia tries to invades Finland. North Belgium(now part of Nobenelux) and South Belgium are unified for the first time since the start of the war. Bolivia invades Peru. Ethiopia is overthrown by a power-hungry dictator. Deaths: 72,234,574 April 2019 '''Ethiopia violently invades the rest of the Horn of Africa, starting the African Front. Japan keeps on invading, now invading the USA and the Philippines. '''Russia's invasion of Finland isn't going very well, with much of the Murmansk Oblast becoming part of Finland. The invasion is also known The Spring War, as it is very similar to the Winter War. '''Deaths: 77,'532,543''' May 2019 The May Attacks of Russia happen. Moscow is bombed and St. Petersburg is seized by the Finnish. They lost most of their land in Western Europe. Vladimir Putin dies after Moscow was bombed. The Russian capital becomes Sevastopol. Japan starts the second phase of Operation Asian Sea, and starts to install puppet states in the land they invaded. Finland have conquered much of the Leiningrad Oblast and the Republic of Karelia, and Russia losing the Spring War. The African Union declares war on Ethopia. Ethiopia signs a deal with Morocco that if they help them invade, they will help them take control of Western Sahara and invade Spain. Deaths: 82,873,324 June 2019 Operation Asian Sea is finished. GIMEC starts an invasion of Pakistan. A new version of Almiridia is coded by GIMEC. The new version is even worse than the original and causes world panic for 17 days. This starts the Third Virus conflict. Trying to survive, Russia has a successful invasion of Mongolia. An uprising in Guatemala starts. Finland invades the Arkhangelsk Oblast. Deaths: 85,324,234 July 2019 Finland wins the Spring War, with an armistice signed. Serbia invades Belgium. Japan started an invasion of Canada. The UDS isn't able to invade GIMEC in a huge invasion like before, but fought in many small battles. Deaths: 87,324,234 August 2019 Japan's invasion of Canada ends in failure. Ethiopia invades Kenya and Uganda. Greece, after going into practically infinite debt that it would never repay, was overthrown by the Golden Dawn party. Greece, Ethiopia, Japan, Morocco and Guatemala form the Alliance of Development, Co-Prosperity, and New Ideas, or the ADCPNI (Better known as Alliance of Revolution) is created. GIMEC and the UDS have a huge battle of guerrilla warfare, however, deaths are low. Deaths: 89,999,876 September 2019 Greece invades Turkey, trying to move it out of Europe. Saudi Arabia, after a coup d'etat, joins the Middle Eastern Union. Serbia joins the ADCPNI. Russia tries to take back the Caucasian Union. The Middle Eastern Union starts a war on Israel. Deaths: 90,878,368 October 2019 The Greek invasion of Turkey fails, and multiple Greek islands are taken by Turkish forces. Serbia starts a large invasion of Kosovo and Montenegro. Belize is quickly destroyed by Guatemalan forces. Japanese forces start an invasion of Indonesia. After more than 13,800 deaths, the Spratly War ends in Greece's favor. Japan starts a large attack on Russia, quickly taking the Sakhalin Oblast. Russia goes into a complete state of crisis that creates a large civil war. Ethiopia's invasion of the Horn of Africa isn't doing to well, as they are being moved out by Eritians. Deaths: 94,073,814 Conflicts There were many conflicts during the war. European Front The main conflict of the war, the European Front was very death-heavy, with over 84 million deaths, and was the focus of the war. Korean Front This conflict was between North Korea and South Korea. There were around 4.24 million deaths. For sometime, North Korea surrounded South Korea, however, South Korea eventually unified Korea. Bolivian Front There were around 7.94 million deaths. Gran Bolivia and Gran Columbia was created due to this conflict. Asian Front The Asian Front started in December of 2018, when Japan invaded China and Korea. There were around 19-22 million casualties. African Front The African Front started on April 3rd, 2019 when Ethiopia declared war on the rest of the Horn of Africa. There were 6.4 million casualties Start Most people agree that World War III started in 3/28/16, with the Great Russian Attack. Others say it started in 2014, with the War in Donbass, or the Ukrainian Revolution. Some also say the war started in 2011, which is the start of the Syrian Civil War. Some say that it started as early as 1950, when the Korean War started. Others say it started even earlier, in 1947 when the Israeli-Palestine conflict started. Others say it started in 2013 when the Euromaiden started, 2001 when the War on Terror started, or as late as June 2016 when most conflicts started. Even later is in December 2, 2018, when Japan had a coup d'état which started the Asian Front, truly making the war global. The latest is April 3rd, 2019, when the African Front started. News The war was heavily covered on the news, most notably when the war started. The Effect of the War During the war another Great Depression started, and the USA's unemployment rate was at 25%. Due to this, many countries fell to anarchy including Guatemala, Bolivia, and Japan. Category:Gavinawsome Category:Scenario: It all changes